Chances
by TexasRain
Summary: Have you ever wondered what was going on in Peeta's mind during the cource of the Hunger Games? Did he purposely lead the Careers off track to save Katniss? " I'll protect you, Katniss. I promise."
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Hey everyone! So, this is my first story I have posted to this site. I have written a few others for different sites, but this is my first Hunger Games one. I'd love to know what you all think of this so reviews are excellent :)!**

**I got this idea while reading the book. I always wondered what was inside that boy Peeta's head! He's such an interesting character so I thought it would be really fun to write from his point of view! Also, I got the title of this story from the song Chances by Five for Fighting. Funny how after you read this book so many things relate to it, haha!**

**I know this is short, but I promise they will hopefully get longer if I get enough feedback. Now you may enjoy!**

_Chances are when said and done_

_Who'll be the lucky ones_

_Who make it all the way?_

_Though you say I could be your answer_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_No matter how it feels today_

_- Five for Fighting_

I in no way own The Hunger Games or any of the characters. This is simply a spinoff from the book with my own imagination. Thanks!

**Chapter 1- The Beginning**

I scan the crowd of familiar faces.

The thought of how only one will survive never crosses my mind. I'm just looking for her, looking for the only thing that that truly matters to me at this moment. Katniss.

We're not side by side on our metal stands, waiting for the 74th Hunger Games to kickoff. No, we're separated by bloodthirsty Career's just itching to get there hands on something, or should I say someone. Chills run down my spine at the thought, I shake my head to rid of the images and that's when I see her.

I almost wave when I see her down the line from me, then I remember where I was. Waving often refers to "happy to see you," and trust me , I am not happy to see Katniss here in this arena with me. She needs to be safe at home in District 12, to give me an opportunity to win this and see her again! But, unfortunately that can't be the case.

I watch as her eyes narrow at something around the Cornucopia. I follow her gaze and tense up when I see it. A bow and a sheath of arrows.

_No Katniss, no!_ I scream in my head, hoping she could hear me.

She's going to go against what Haymitch told us, and run straight into the bloodbath. Can't say this surprises me though. I mean it's Haymitch and Katniss, you do the math. I actually want to laugh as I replay the many arguments I've heard between these too, they surely didn't leave me deprived of entertainment on the train ride here.

I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts as she turned in my direction, with a steady watch on those bow and arrows out of the corner of her eye.

_Don't do it._ I shake my head at her, hoping she might listen if it's coming from me. However, it's too late.

The gong sounds, 74th Hunger Games has begun.

I watch, unable to move as Katniss sprints towards the weapon that is so rightfully her's.

_What are you doing? _I yell in my mind as she stops to pick up a bright, and I mean very bright, orange backpack.

My brain finally signals my legs to move and I run towards Katniss. I can hear Haymitch now " A bloodbath isn't a bakery, run boy!" I push Haymitch's voice out of my mind as I near Katniss.

**Freeze. **My body freezes as I witness the first kill. Blood spews over Katniss's face from the District 9 boy, this doesn't faze her though. She immediately turns directions and runs straight into the woods.

_Atta girl, Katniss! _A smile spreads over my lips.

Suddenly, hands are being forced onto my back. Shoving me to the ground with one aggressive push.

_This is it, this is where I die. I love you, Katniss._ Is all I think as I brace myself for impact.

" Stay on the ground, Lover Boy! " An angry voice scowled at me.

I looked up to see Cato standing over me, with Clove, Marvel, and Glimmer behind him.

" What would you say if we offered you a deal?" Cato said with a boyish grin on his face.

" I-"

" Wrong! Listen Love Boy, here's the deal. Lead us to the girl, or we kill you." Now is when I notice his sword being drawn from behind his back.

There's a chance, a small chance, that if we can find Katniss that maybe I can save her by getting her to run far away from us. Or if it comes down to Cato's sword and Katniss, there's no doubt I'd jump in the middle of that.

" You're time is running out, answer!" He says, kicking rocks at my face.

" I'll do it. I'll bring you to Katniss." I say as aggressively as possible.

The group chuckles when Cato holds one finger towards me.

" One rule. No funny business, you got it? Or believe me, I'll hunt you down Lover Boy."

A smirk plasters his face as he yanks me up off the ground. " To the woods?"

I answer hesitantly. " To the woods."

_" I'll protect you, Katniss. I promise." _And with that we're dashing off into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2 The Hunt

_Chances are we´ll find a new equation _  
_Chances roll away from me _  
_Chances are all they hope to be _

_- Five for Fighting _

**Chapter 2- The Hunt **

I see it. I mean, who could miss that bright orange backpack in the distance.

_Don't move, Katniss. I've got this covered. _

I abruptly come to a stop and turn 90 degrees from where the backpack was.

" We're going the wrong way!" I yell at Cato who still has his sword drawn in his left hand.

His body tensed as he came to a stop. " Liar! How could you possibly know that?" He lashes forward at me, giving me a good solid punch in the cheek.

This sudden act of rage surprised me, causing my legs to stumble backwards. My ankle starts to burn, no doubt it's twisted, but I don't let this faze me." Because, I know Katniss. She would never go downhill! She would always want to keep an eye on her enemies from high up!" I pointed my finger to an uphill slope.

" You better not be sending us on a wild goose hunt, Lover Boy. If we don't find her tonight then you better not fail us tomorrow." He turns to the group and they all nod heads like they have a secret plan to kill me.

I put my hand up to my swollen cheek.

_Wouldn't surprise me. _From now on my senses are going to be on high alert. Since I'm leading them away from Katniss, who knows what my future has in store.

- . -

Daylight is now gone, and so is our uphill path. Lucky we have torches and flashlights or we wouldn't have seen that the slopes around us are become narrow, and slowly forming into a downhill motion. Katniss could be anywhere down here. I scan the trees. Each one over grown with moss and rotting bark. Some look sturdy enough to climb, while others look like they could come crumbling down with a single poke of a finger. I can bet that Katniss is in one of the bigger trees, being as silent as the bloodbath field after it was all cleared out.

_Katniss, where are you? Are you hurt? Did you find food or water? Are you thinking of m- _**Snap!Snap!** The sound of breaking branches pulls me out of my thoughts.

" How stupid is she to make a fire at this time of night!" Glimmer laughs while pointing at the far sight of smoke drifting into the sky.

" She must be real desperate to keep warm, poor girl. Oh well, at least she will die warm." Marvel joins in on the laughter.

Clove turns back towards me," We'll tell your girl friend to thank you for leading us right towards her." Then they all take off running towards the fire.

_No. That's not Katniss. That, my friends, is the biggest idiot in the Games._ A smile spread over my lips as I follow them, acting like I'm caught up in all this action, and this soon to be death of " Katniss " .

We're passing through a dense part of the forest when we get to the fire. They're all over her before she could even make an attempt to run. A sensation of pain rushes through my body as I realize what would have happened if that really was Katniss. She'd be dead. Gone. Out of my life completely. I vow to never let that happen, even if that means giving my own life away to save her.

The Careers applaud and congratulate each other on their kill. Even though it wasn't their target, it was still one less person in their way of finding her.

" Twelve down and eleven to go!" Marvel shouts as we all holler in success.

_Where's the cannon?_ I think to myself as I follow them back to find a campsite.

As if hearing my thoughts, Cato begins to question the lack of cannon fire. This causes commotion. Who would've thought that such strong players could simply snap when it comes to arguments.

_We are all sure to be heard! And by the time they stop their arguing, we are all sure to be dead!_ I step in the middle of their group.

" We're wasting time! I'll go finish her and let's move on!"

I hear Cato call out behind me, " Go on then, Lover Boy. See for yourself."

I see the girl from District 8. Bloody, shaking, and slowly slipping away from this world.

I repeat in my mind that I'm doing the right thing. She is in too much pain anyway, so this shouldn't hurt. I raise my spear up, gathering all my strength to force it down on her quivering body, when she tries to speak.

Her voice trembles as she tries to make words form, but it no use. Confused, I lean down closer to her. She's too weak to try and attack me, so I just listen.

" K-s." Is all I hear.

As she's about to fall asleep for eternity , she speaks her last words. " Katniss."

I hear the Careers approaching. " Was she dead?" Cato yells through the trees.

" No. But she is now." I holler back. The cannon fires. She's dead, but I need to know more.

_Katniss what? Is she in trouble? Or-_ That's when it dawns on me. She's in the trees.

I want to see her, I want to make sure she's okay. See if she's warm, or if she's hungry, but I can't. Cato, or one of the Careers will see my gaze into the trees and will be on Katniss's tail in a mere minute.

I feel a pair of eyes stare into my back. The stare feels cold, angry almost. A shiver runs down my spine.

_Katniss, I'm on your side. Please don't be mad, I'm doing this for you. For us. _

_- . -_

I wish I was up there with her. Instead I'm spending my night with people I absolutely despise. We set up camp right beside the lake after we collected food from the forest, and also the supplies the Careers got from the Cornucopia.

" Go to sleep." Cato tells me.

I can't do anything but lie there and close my eyes, not daring to actually fall asleep incase I need to run at any moment.

The Careers chatted a while about the many ways they wanted to kill Katniss. It took a lot of strength not to jump up and kill them all right there, but I knew I was greatly out numbered. It was then when I heard a different voice, not belonging to any of the Careers.

_The boy from District 3? What is he doing here?_ I listen intently as they whisper. I catch only a few words out of the conversation. Food, safe, mines.

My eyes flew open, unable to rely on my ears any longer. I saw the District 3 boy dig in the ground and fiddle around with something beneath the surface.

" It will take a two days at the most." He says.

" That's fine. Just see it to be done, and then you may have some food." Cato then dismisses him to get to work.

_So he's activating the mines in exchange for food? Interesting... _A yawn escapes my mouth while my eyes close once more. Sleep then takes over my whole body.


	3. Chapter 3 Fire

_Don't get me wrong I'd never say never  
Cause though love can change the weather  
No act of God can pull me away from you_

_- Five for Fighting_

**Chapter 3- Fire**

_Mines?_ I woke up far much earlier than the Career's , seeking information.

_Was it just a dream?_ This thought passes my mind more than once as I scan my surroundings.

Food, weapons, and almost every possible equipment for survival. Snores were emerging from the sleeping bodies, so I took this as an opportunity to figure out their plan. The boy from District 3 couldn't possibly have activated any mines last night, that would cause much too much noise.

I dig in the dirt and sure enough there it was. A flat disconnected mine, just screaming to be activated. But the question racing through my head was why so secretive? Why is it so important that I not know about this little scheme?

_Do they think I will spoil it for them?_ I laugh, knowing the answer is an obvious yes.

Now all I have to do is stick with them, force myself upon them to be exact. If they think they're getting rid of me now, boy they're wrong. They're planning on securing every need for survival, and without it they will slowly die off one by one. This just needs to go without a hitch and I'll be golden, Katniss and I will be golden. I couldn't help but to let a sly smile creep upon face while I buried the exposed mine once again.

The Career's were awakening at about the same time. It was like they had an alarm clock programmed into their heads that were all ringing at once.

" Sleep well, Cato?" He gave me a short side-glance, nodded, and then headed over to the food.

" I slept well too, thanks for asking." I said following him stride by stride.

Suspicious looks were exchanged between them all, but quickly shrugged off,

" So, off to the woods again today?" I questioned while I cut an apple into pieces.

" Actually, Lover Boy. We can do this on our own. Want a head start to find your girlfriend?" A smirk was plastered on Cato's lips.

I gave him a tolerant smile, " As much as I'd love that, I'm not leaving."

More glances were exchanged between the group, but I kept focus on Cato.

" Yes, you are." Clove spoke up, backing up Cato.

" No. I'm not." I said more aggressively, " you said I had to lead to you Katniss, and I don't see her, do you?"

Cato stood up and towered over me. I copied his motion and stood up as well, but not before secretly grabbing the knife I had used to cut my apple.

_This is do or die._ I thought to myself as I continued to stare down this beast of a boy.

" We can find her ourselves. Now scram, Lover Boy. I'm warning you." Threats flashed in his eyes, but fire flashed in mine.

" I said no. N-O. Weren't you taught how to spell?"

Cato lunged forward, just as I planned. I ducked out of his way, managing to cut his arm as his fist flew by my head. In a blink of an eye I was surrounded by Career's with weapons, inching closer to me with knives, spears, and Glimmer was pulling back the string on her, Katniss's , bow and arrow.

Cato tied a piece of his shirt around the gash.

" Easy now." He told the group, " the only one aloud to kill this boy is me." They withdrew their weapons and put them back in a pile.

" Where did all this spunk come from, kid?"

I loosen the death grip I have on the knife." It's always been there."

He frowns with his eyebrows and continues to speak. " Okay, you win this one. Stay with us, but watch you back." Cato nods towards his bloody arm, and I understand his unspoken words.

_One false move, and I'm toast. I just need to be one step a head of him._

" Now, let's go to the woods." I start walking away, and surprisingly they are following.

_Perfect. _I grin to myself before Cato quickly takes the lead.

- . -

Aimless chatter occurs as we travel through the woods. The only interesting conversation has been that the Gamemakers seemed to have set the woods on fire during the night. There's ash and burnt trees everywhere, but other than that no conversation has a specific point, we are actually quite bored.

_Bored in the Hunger Games, that's kind of ironic, isn't it?_

" Bark or leaves?" Marvel asks Glimmer.

" What?" Confusion was written all over her face.

" Would you rather eat tree bark or leaves?"

She gives a look of disgust. " None! Why would you even ask that question, we have plenty of food!"

" It could easily be taken. I mean, it's out in the open and all." I say.

" That won't be a problem." Cato says bluntly.

I found it's fun to get under his skin after this morning's events." Why is that?"

" Don't worry about it, Lover Boy. It doesn't concern you."

" I'm a part of your group, I eat your food. So yes, it does concern me." I quicken my pace so I'm standing beside him.

" You're walking on thin ice. Watch it."

I let the conversation slide. Getting him irritated is one thing, but I need to stay alive for now.

- . -

Evening is falling when the Career's spot Katniss in the distance. From way back here it just looks like she's washing off in the pool of water, but I can tell she was sleeping.

" Let's creep up on her!" Clover whispered.

_No. Anything but that. She needs time to escape._

" No! Let's get this over with!" I say as loudly as possible, without giving my intentions away.

Katniss stared to stir at the sound of my voice, and was on her feet as soon as we started to run. She's climbing. Climbing a tall tree that I doubt any of the heavy Career's can reach her, and I can't climb so they won't be sending me up.

" How's everything with you?" She calls down from the tree with a smile on her face.

It was good to hear her voice again, and a huge relief to see she's in relatively good shape. A few scratches and burns here and there, but nothing serious.

" Well enough, yourself?" Cato says, taken aback.

" It's been a bit warm for my taste. The air's better up here. Why don't you come on up?" The Capitol is no doubt laughing at this moment.

A hint of rage flashes through Cato's eyes. " Think I will."

Glimmer offers Cato the bow and arrows, and I can see anger written all over Katniss's face. She wants those arrows, and wants them bad. I quickly look away before we can make eye contact.

_I can't loose focus of my plan yet._

" No. I'll do better with my sword."

Cato begins to climb and I watch, overly amused. Katniss continues to climb higher and higher into the tree, and as for Cato, well he came tumbling down after a couple of branches.

" Damn, that hurt like hell!" Cato slowly stood up. It was clear he got the wind knocked out of him on that one.

The show continued. Glimmer tried shooting arrows at Katniss, which just ended up with Katniss waving the arrow teasingly above her head. Cato called us to discus our next plan. They talked around spears, cutting down the tree with their tiny little knives, and many ridiculous ideas.

" Oh, let her stay up there. It's not like she's going anywhere. We'll deal with her in the morning."

_I'll think of a plan, Katniss. Hang in there._


	4. Chapter 4 Mud

_I´m just a realistic man  
A bottle filled with shells and sand  
Afraid to love beyond what I can lose when it comes to you  
And though I see us through yeah_

_- Five For Fighting  
_

**Chapter 4- Mud**

_I wonder if this is a nightmare?_ No it can't be, the pain feels too real.

The grogginess of sleep fades away the minute my brain kicks in on the situation.

_Tracker jackers!_ I'm on my feet in a matter of seconds and sprinting back towards the lake.

4 stings. 4 sharp,painful,stings puncture my chest. I dive into the cool water of the lake to avoid the hallucinations I could feel coming on strong. The rest of Career's submerged themselves in the lake too, all except one.

" Glimmer!" Marvel panics looking around our camp.

" She's gone! Where did she go?" The rest of the group looks towards the woods.

" The tracker jackers must have got to her!" Cato says rubbing his badly swollen eye.

" We need to go back." I say. I plan on grabbing the bow and arrows for Katniss. She's long gone into the woods by now.

I'm ahead of the pack this time. It seems like the rest of the Career's were stung badly on both their legs and arms, causing running to be a very difficult task.

_Good, gives me a fair opportunity to claim the bow._ I run faster through the trees.

The cannon fires. We know this must be for Glimmer, unless the tracker jackers got to someone else like- no , Katniss is too smart.

Up a head I see a figure of a body crouched down beside Glimmer. At first I think it's another tribute, here to steal the bow and arrows so I raise my bow ready to attack.

_Katniss. _

I freeze while my eyes meet her's.

_No she can't be here, she has to leave!_ I hear the rest of the Career's approaching rapidly.

" What are you still doing here?" I hiss at her.

She needs to know I'm not joking around.

" Are you mad?" She's not listening so I push her with the shaft of my spear.

" Get up! Get up!" She finally rises, but she's still not running.

They are close. Right behind me. They can see her now, I hear them yelling.

I shove Katniss away from the Career's coming. " Run! Run!"

She takes off deeper into the woods and I take a sigh of relief before I realize a shaking Cato is standing behind me.

" You let her go? You just used us to get food!" He's yelling, while his body twitches with anger.

" I used you? Don't you mean you used me?" I'm surprised to find myself yelling as well.

" Don't be absurd! We kept up our side of the deal!" His grip tightens on his sword.

" Oh? The deal? Right, you must mean the deal you have with the boy from District 3." I say smugly.

" What are you talking about, Lover Boy?"

I shove him backwards. " I'm not stupid! I know about the mines to secure your food! I know that you were using me to get to Katniss just to dispose of me afterwards! Do you think I'd actually just let you kill me?"

Shock registers his face first, but then a sly grin creeps onto his lips and I am unable to run in time.

A painful screams explodes from my chest as I fall to the ground.

" You're right, about everything. However, I've changed my mind about killing you. That nice gash on your leg should cause you a long painful death. Much more effective then killing you on the spot. Goodbye, Lover Boy."

I wanted to fight back. To take my knife and throw it into the back of Cato, but I couldn't. My leg throbbed with each heavy beat of my heart. I saw the blood seeping through my pant leg, it was up high. High enough that I would not be able to walk with out screaming with each step.

_I'm going to die._ I fell onto my back and squeezed my eyes shut. Emotions flooded my body, but the strongest one was anger. Cato can't get away with this. He thinks he was won, but that would be too easy.I drew in a long breath and let it hiss out slowly.

This is going to be tough.

I began to crawl, dragging my blood soak leg behind me. I have to find some kind of protection, camouflage to be exact. I held in my screams as much as I could, but even the small yelps were loud.

Darkness was settling over the woods, the same as the exhaustion was taking over my body. Not only was I dragging my leg, I was also dragging my whole body. A headache pounded through my head, like little tiny hammers were knocking on it, my hands shook, and now I was sucking in desperate gulps of air.

_This is it. I can't go further._ I collapse to the ground, expecting my face to crash against the hard ground of the forest. It wasn't grass my face hit, not even twigs or rocks, it was mud. I thought back to the conversation Katniss and I had with Haymitch back on the train.

_Mud!_ I pushed myself up with all of my energy.

The arena is not a cake. There are no sacks of flower for me to chuck at people. But there is frosting! Well, mud actually. My last hope of survival is to just cover myself in mud!

_It's genius._ I smiled to myself as I slopped the mud over my body.

It must look great. From the ground all I can see is more ground. There is no trace of a human body anywhere.

_Props to the Baker's son. __  
_


End file.
